In recent times, there has been an increase in individuals adopting apparel and accessories. For example, many individuals are increasingly adopting apparel and accessories perceived to be aesthetically pleasing. As another example, many individuals are increasingly adopting apparel and accessories perceived to provide useful functionality. As yet another example, many individuals are increasingly adopting apparel and accessories associated with sports (e.g., golf). Accordingly, there may be interest in provision of further apparel and accessories integrating various aesthetic and functional aspects.